A new begining
by zeroyandere300
Summary: this is a simple story between an OC of mine and our beautiful Haru, the cow. all you need to know is stuff happens and i'm not good at summaries! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own fruits basket! as much as I would love to, I don't. any similarities that this story has to other stories is purely coincidental and I hope you enjoy! XD

Claire's P.O.V

I slammed open the door and stepped into the classroom. i was already quite pissed off and really didn't give a shit about whether or not i was being disruptive. "Please take your seat so we can start the lesson." the teacher sighed as she took in my obviously pissed off mood. i nodded as i made my way to the only seat left in the room. i sighed as i took my seat and opened my art book to my previous drawing that was covered in apple juice thanks to some asshole that wanted to pick a fight with me. Let's just say that he won't be walking anytime soon. i sighed as i started the picture again. After about half an hour the bell rang and i packed up my stuff and walked out of the classroom.

'Time skip. Lunchtime'

I walked into the cafeteria and quickly walked out again. There was way too many people in there so I decided to take a walk. I plugged my headphones into my I-pod and turned it on. 'Don't you dare forget the sun' started to play and I turned it up full blast. I was not paying attention until I was knocked off of my feet. "What the hell!?" I shouted as I fell, my headphones were ripped out of my ears and I landed on my butt. The person who bumped into me didn't stop running and I growled angrily at them. "You asshole watch were you're going next time!" I shouted at them as I got up and brushed myself off. "Are you okay?" somebody asked and I turned my head to look at them. "Yeah I'm fine but that asshole could have..." I started but stopped quickly as soon as I saw who it was. "Oh my god, kyo?" I asked incredibly and he returned the favor. "Claire? What the hell are you doing in japan? I thought you went back to England?" he asked and I sighed. "It's a long story and I would rather not try to explain it." I said getting a little teary at the thought of what happened. He wrapped his arms around me completely catching me off guard. "What the hell?" I mumbled into his chest and he laughed before stepping away. "Man I missed you Claire. I'm glad your back." he said and I nodded. "It's good to be back. I like England and all but I made my home here." I said and the bell rang then scaring me a little. "Jesus Christ that was loud." I muttered and he laughed again. "What class do you have?" he asked as I grabbed a little piece of paper out of my pocket with my class schedule on it. "Umm art and music. You?" I asked looking back up at him. "Same. Come on." he said and I frowned. "Wait if we have the same classes then how come I didn't see you periods one two three or four?" I asked suspiciously and he shrugged. "I was late." he said before walking off in the direction of the art room. 'He hasn't changed much.' I thought to myself as I half jogged to catch up to him. When school was finally finished I stood up and stretched as I walked out of the room. "That almost killed me. Almost." I said thinking that kyo was behind me. Somebody laughed and I was sure that it wasn't kyo. "Wait what?" I said as I turned quickly to see that it was none other than yuki. "Well long time no see Claire. I thought you went back to England? What changed?" he asked as I hugged him. "Well it's a long story and not one I would like to share." I said and he nodded understanding how I felt. Just then kyo rounded the corner and walked towards us and I hit him when he reached us. "What was that for?" he complained and yuki laughed. "That was for making me think that you were behind me!" I shouted and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well sorry but the teacher said he needed to see me for a second." he said and I sighed. I suppose it's alright. Wait so if you both are here, does that mean that Torhu, momiji and haru are here to?" I asked and they both nodded. "So where are the-" but I didn't get to finish before something glomped me from behind. "Claire!" momiji cried and laughed as I hugged him back. "Hey momiji." I said and then I heard another voice call out my name. "Claire!" I looked up to see Torhu walking towards us. "Hey!" I said as she got closer and hugged me. "What are you doing here?" she said and I groaned. "I swear to god if one more person asks me that I'm going to kill something." I said and immediately momiji and Torhu backed off. "I don't want to talk about it and I'm sorry if I scared you." I muttered and they both ran up to hug me again. "Well I better be going. I have some things to do like homework and cleaning and cooking so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and they all nodded while momiji pouted. "Do you really have to go?" he said and I nodded sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? We can hang out then." I said and he instantly perked right up. "Okay! See you later Claire!" he said and I waved as I started to walk off.

As soon as I rounded the first corner I bumped into somebody. "Watch were the hell-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence before they wrapped their arms around me. I pushed them off of me and looked at their face. "Oh it's just you. Sorry haru." I muttered as I tried to push past but he didn't let me. "What's wrong?" he asked me and I pushed him away again. "I don't want to talk about it haru so just drop it." I said but he didn't. He began to tickle me. "Okay! Fine I will tell you but not here okay? Let's go back to my place." I said finally and he grinned. "Works every time." he said and I glared at him. "I hate you." I said and he laughed as we started to walk back to my apartment.

When we had gotten back to my apartment I peeked inside and he frowned at me. "Um...what are you doing?" he asked and I looked at him wearily. "Checking for something. Just wait here okay?" I said and he nodded and I slipped inside and was beginning to freak out. I ran around collecting random bits of clothing and undergarments and throwing them into the laundry and then ran around collecting plates and other kitchen stuff and threw them onto my bed and slammed the door closed. Once that was done I decided that the place was acceptably clean and I let haru in. "sorry about the mess...I wasn't expecting visitors." I muttered and he shrugged. "You obviously haven't seen what shigure and yuki were like before Tohru came along." he said walking in. "can I get you anything to drink?" I asked him walking into the kitchen and dumping my bag at the entrance to my room. "No thanks." he said following me into the kitchen. "Okay." I said grabbing my glass and filling it with water. "So why were you so upset earlier?" he asked and I nearly spat out my drink. "I forgot that that's why your here." I muttered as I set my glass down and turned back around to face him. "Something happened when I went back to England." I said taking a deep breath as he gave me a look that said 'go on'. I exhaled and walked into the lounge room and sat on my couch and patted the seat next to me. He sat and I took a deep breath again. "Okay so when I went back to England everything was fine for about a week before...before the crash" I had to force the last words out. Haru gathered me into his arms and held me while tears streamed down my face. "Please don't cry. I'm here now so please don't cry." he said but I couldn't stop. We stayed like that for a little while before I finally calmed down. "Okay now?" he asked and I nodded wiping my now red and sore eyes. "I'm sorry" I mumbled but he just shook his head. "No don't apologies. Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked and this time it was my turn to shake my head. "No we have school tomorrow and you need to get home. Maybe Friday we can have a sleepover." I suggested and he nodded, worry still clouding his eyes. "Goodnight." I said forcing a smile. He smiled a little back and said 'goodnight' but the worry never left his eyes. We are closer then siblings and even if we are not related we still treat each other like we are. I walked him to the door and hugged him before he left. "Are you sure that you're going to be alright?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes I'll be fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" I said and he nodded before walking out of the door and down the hall. I closed the door sighed as I started to clean up a little starting with my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru's P.O.V

I walked down the hall of the dodgy looking building frowning. 'This place is even more disgusting than when shigure and yuki were living together before Tohru' i thought to myself as i stepped over a man lying in the hallway either dead or passed out. i had to step over various needles and at one point I'm pretty sure i saw a rat. When i got out of that place i decided to keep my visit a secret from kyo, yuki, shigure and Tohru. The fresh night air welcomed me as i stepped out of the decaying building. i had taken no more than one step when i heard a bloodcurdling scream. Immediately worried about Claire i ran back inside and straight to her room. The door had been forced open and i heard a strange muffling coming from her room. There she was tied to her bed and there was a man standing over her. "Let her be!" i yelled charging at the intruder. i knocked him off of his feet and started to lay into him. i heard more muffled cries from Claire and i stopped and turned towards her. i untied her and removed her gag and she jumped up and started to punch the daylights out of the guy. " .you!" she muttered at him as she punched him over and over again. 'Yeah she's gone black. better to stay out of this.' i thought to myself as i stood by and watched for a little while before pulling her off of him. "You better stop before you kill him. Let's get you to shigure's place." i said and she nodded and immediately started to pack all of her valuables and clothes into her bags, deciding to leave the rest. As she walked past the guy, that was now unconscious on the floor, and spat on him. "Come on lets go." she said as she walked out the door and didn't look back.

Claire's P.O.V

We got to shigure house shortly and Tohru opened the door. "Haru, Claire! What are you guys doing here?" Tohru asked grinning happily. "i can't stay, i was just dropping Claire off. i might see you guys later." haru said waving goodbye as he walked through the door. i turned back to Tohru. "Is it okay if i stay here awhile?" i asked her and she jumped up. "Just let me go and ask shigure okay? I'm sure he will say yes!" she said running off up the stairs and towards shigure's study. "YAY!" she yelled out happily as she bounded back down the stairs and jumped right into me. "Shigure says it's okay! Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight!" she said pulling me towards her room. "Dump your stuff anywhere okay? I'm going to go and prepare dinner. Is there anything you would like in particular?" she asked and I thought for a moment before answering with, "curry and rice." and she smiled. "I should have known you would say that." she said before running off. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" she yelled and I laughed. I placed my bag on the far wall out of the way and walked back down stairs I saw yuki again and said hello. He nearly jumped straight out of his skin. "What the- oh hey Claire." he said while I just laughed. "I'm going to go and see if Tohru needs any help. See ya later yuki." I said when I had finished laughing and he nodded going back to whatever it was he was doing before I interrupted. I walked into the kitchen to find Tohru standing at the stove and kyo at the fridge guzzling milk from the carton. He nearly choked on the milk when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" he asked and I smiled. "I'm going to be living with you guys for a while." I said happily and kyo gave me a hug. "That's awesome. I got to go. later." he said and I laughed. I turned to Tohru again. "Hey need any help?" i asked and she nodded pointing to the rice cooker. "Could you put the rice on for me?" she asked and i nodded getting out the rice and water and stuff and putting into the rice cooker. Before i turned it on however i put a pinch of salt and a splash of soy sauce into it, gave it a little stir and then turned it on. "What surprise did you put in it this time?" i heard Tohru ask and i turned to her. Kyo was no longer in the kitchen so i could tell her. "Soy and squid ink." i said and she nodded. "That means i have to put sausage octopuses into the curry." she said and i smiled. "You remembered!" i said giving her a hug as she laughed. "Okay now shoo! Why don't you go and give yuki a hand with his homework or something?" she said playfully pushing me off her and i laughed. "Yes mum!" i said running off and back into the lounge room. "Hi again yuki!" i said behind him and he jumped again. i laughed so hard that i fell on my butt. "Can you stop doing that?" he asked as i laughed and i shook my head no. "Anyway, what are you doing? Homework?" i asked getting up and looking over his shoulder. "No it's student council work. I've been getting swamped with it lately, since my vice-captain left for England." he said glancing ever so slightly at me. i playfully pushed his head down and laughed. "Is that so? Well maybe i could help then, you know since I'm not in England." i said as i picked up a paper from the top of the pile. "Oh and by the way did you elect a new vice president?" i asked while scanning over the paperwork. "Yes and no. i was hoping that you would come back so we elected a temporary vice president." he said and i nodded. "Okay then. When's the next meeting?" i said and he pointed to the top of the paper i was reading. "Tomorrow. Same room." he said and again i nodded. We managed to get almost all of the paper work done before dinner. When Tohru came in with the food i was starving. "Thanks Tohru this looks delicious!" i exclaimed and she smiled. "I'll go and get kyo and shigure." she said but i jumped up and pushed her back towards her seat. "No you can sit and I'll get their lazy asses down here." i said as she sat down. i ran up the stairs and shouted for shigure and kyo. "you guys better get down here before i send you down with a boot up your ass and your manhood missing!" as soon as i had reached the bottom of the stairs i heard thundering footsteps as both shigure and kyo came running. i smirked as i sat down between kyo and yuki. "Hey Tohru whys the rice black? Did you burn it or something?" kyo asked poking at it and i glared at him. "Have you forgotten your manners kyo? Shut up and eat it or i will shove it down your throat! It's not burnt it's just got one of my little surprises in it and if i hear you complain again i will personally neuter you cat." i growled and kyo gulped. "Black Claire's back..." he mumbled and i gave him the mother of all death glares and he immediately shut up. We each dug into the curry and afterwards played a game of rich man poor man. "IN YOUR FACE KYO! I WIN AGAIN!" I shouted jumping up and pointing at kyo who threw his cards down. "YOU CHEATED!" he yelled at me jumping up with his fists clenched at his sides. "YOU WANNA GO!?" i shouted with my own hands clenched at my sides. "LETS GO THEN!" he yelled and he swung his fist at me. i blocked it and smashed my own his face. We fought like that over the table while yuki and shigure calmly ignored it while Tohru tried to stop us. The fight only stopped when i kicked kyo threw the door. "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CAT!" i yelled after him. "My poor house..." shigure sobbed and i turned to glare at him. "YOU WANNA PIEACE OF ME?!" i shouted at him and he raised his hands in front of his face and shook his head quickly. "Somebody's gone black." i heard a familiar voice say and i turned to find my crush, haru, standing in the door with momiji. "Hey haru. What's going on? Where's kyo?" i said looking around for the orange haired cat. "You went black and kicked him out the door because he accused you of cheating." yuki said and my eyes widened. "Kyo! I'm sorry! Please come back!" i yelled running outside after him. After running around for ages i was walking back to shigure's house and as i got closer i looked up onto the roof and saw two figures up there. i smiled as i got closer and realized that it was kyo and Tohru. 'Treat her nicely kyo or i might have to help uoh and Hana kill you.' i thought as i walked back through the now patched up door. "Ah Claire your back. Kyo's on the-" shigure started but i interrupted him with a snicker. "Yeah i know. And i know who's up there with him." i said as i sat next to haru. "Sup?" i asked him and he looked towards me and smiled a little. "Kyo and Tohru on the roof?" he said and i pushed him playfully. "Smart ass." i muttered and he laughed a little. "You know it." he said smirking more widely now. "Where's momiji?" i asked and shigure spoke up. "Hatori came by to pick him up." i jumped a little when he spoke forgetting that he was in the room. "Oh okay." i said. "So how's terry and your mum?" yuki asked and i froze. i heard footsteps on the roof and voices coming closer and i jumped up. "i think I'll go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow." i said hurriedly as i scrambled up the stairs just as kyo and Tohru came back inside. "Where's she going?" i heard somebody ask behind me but i didn't stop. Nobody could see the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment, especially not kyo or yuki. i ran into tohru's room and flopped onto my bed, letting the tears spill over as my breathing got a little harder the harder i cried. i eventually fell asleep clutching my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo's P.O.V

"Where's she going?" I asked shigure but he just shrugged. "I just asked her how terry and her mum was..." yuki said and haru unclenched and clenched his fists. "Why would you ask her that?" haru growled at him and he defended himself. "Why wouldn't I ask her that? It's not like their dead or anything!" he said and haru shouted back, "they are you idiot! That's why she's back! They died..." he muttered the last part and everybody froze. Yuki got up and headed for the stairs but tohru stopped him. "No. let her be. She probably doesn't want to talk to anyone if she just left like that." tohru said and yuki looked at her. "Let's just leave her alone for a while." i said from behind tohru and yuki nodded and went to sit back down. We sat there quietly for a while until we decided to all go to bed. Haru was bunking with me tonight and Claire was bunking with tohru. Yuki and shigure each went to their own rooms while haru and I went to my room and tohru went into her room. "goodnight." i said to tohru and she said goodnight back. Haru didn't say anything but simply followed me into my room. "Your over there." i said pointing to an air mattress in the furthest corner of the room away from me. he went over to it and laid down on it. "goodnight." i said and he said 'goodnight' back. i turned the light off and went to sleep.

tohru's P.O.V

i tip toed into my room and saw that claire was curled up into a little ball hugging her pillow tightly with tear streaks down her face. i pulled her covers over her and then walked into the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth. when i had finished that i tip toed back into my room and over to my bed climbed under my covers and soon fell asleep.

claire's P.O.V

i awoke the next morning with my face all sticky from last night's tears and my face buried into my pillow. i looked over to tohru's bed and noticed that it was empty. i then looked over to my clock and realized it was only 6:00 in the morning. i got up and walked into the bathroom and sighed at my morning face. 'why can't i ever look good in the mornings?' i thought as i dragged a brush through my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. 'time for a trim.' i thought as i grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it just above the hair tie. my hair fell to the floor and i brushed my fingers through my now shoulder length red hair. i had always loved that newly cut feeling. i grabbed my uniform and changed quickly, walking out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen were i could smell breakfast already. "hey tohru." i said as i walked through the door and towards the fridge. i grabbed the milk and poured myself a glass. "good morning claire. what would you like for breakfast?" she asked and i rested my head on her shoulder as i looked at what she was already cooking. "eggs and bacon sounds fine thanks tohru." i said drinking my milk and walking back to the fridge to put it away. "do you need any help?" i asked her and she smiled and shook her head. "no thank you I've got this all under control. why don't you go and pack your stuff for school?" she suggested and i nodded walking back out and up to the room i shared with tohru. i grabbed my bag and books and stuff and stuffed my stuff into my bag. i decided to kill some time reading since it was only 6:10 so i picked up my favorite book 'the fault in our stars' and started to read it for the millionth time since i brought it a little less than a month ago. i got up to my favorite part when my alarm started to go off signaling that it was now 7:00 and it was officially time to get up. i placed my book in my bag and walked out into the hallway and bumped into yuki. "good morning yuki." i said a little too cheerily. "Hmm? oh good morning -yawn- miss Honda." he said rubbing his eyes. "it's claire." i laughed walking off in front of him. "man your slow. oh and by the way, I'll explain why i ran out last night later." i called out as i walked downstairs and put my bag in front of the door. tohru walked out of the kitchen with a plate piled high with bacon. i heard footsteps on the stairs and i turned to find haru standing there. "good morning haru!" i said happily. "morning." he murmured back. "so you do this every morning?" i asked tohru as she placed a plate of bacon on the table and she nodded. "basically. i'll go get shigure and ky-" but before she could finish i shouted up the stairs to them "get your lazy butts down here before i send you down with a boot up your ass and your manhood missing!" i yelled and immediately footsteps came running my way. me yuki and tohru all joined haru at the table and were soon accompanied by kyo and shigure. "are you going to wake us up like that every morning?" kyo complained around a mouthful of eggs and i nodded. "yup so if you don't like it, get up before me." i said stuffing another strip of beautifully cooked bacon in my mouth. he sighed as he finished his breakfast. When we had all finished and we were ready for school and i had smashed shigures face in for perving on me and tohru, we headed towards school.

haru's P.O.V

"get you lazy butts down here before i send you down with a boot up your ass and your man hood missing!" claire yelled upstairs and i chuckled slightly. 'good thing i got up when i did...' i thought as kyo and shigure bolted downstairs. "are you going to wake us up like that every morning?" kyo complained and claire nodded. "yep, so if you don't like it get up before me." she said eating more bacon. Afterwards we were all walking out the door after claire and smashed shigures face in for perving on her and tohru. the weather was really nice as we walked down the street. kyo and yuki were yelling at each other, or rather, kyo was yelling and yuki was speaking calmly. tohru and claire were talking ahead of all of us and i was tagging along behind at my own leisure. "hey haru if you don't pick up the pace your going to make us late!" i heard claire call out to me and i snapped out of my daze. "coming!" i called out as i sort of half jogged up to them. we got to school shortly after the bell rang and i received a punch on the arm from claire. "thanks for making me late on my second day." she said and i shrugged. "sorry." was all i said before i sat down in my usual seat. she sat in front of me so we could still talk to each other during class. the school day went by without much incident. the prince yuki fan club started to give claire trouble again but she soon turned black and smacked some sence into them. the bell rang for the last time that day and claire jumped out of her seat eager to get the heck out of the room. "i'll see you later. i have to go to a meeting right now. i don't know what time we finish though." she said hugging me and i sighed. "fine. i might stay another night anyways. momiji is being a pain in the ass." i said and she laughed. 'god how i love her laugh. and her eyes and her smile...STOP! she doesn't like me like that!' i thought shaking away those thoughts and waved goodbye before walking off.


End file.
